


Bra-less Movie Night

by Sildurin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (partly) watching a movie, Cuddling & Snuggling, Eating, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Third Year Tsukishima Kei, Third Year Yamaguchi Tadashi, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, small dialogues kind of?, trans!yamaguchi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23464588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sildurin/pseuds/Sildurin
Summary: On a Saturday, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi spend their time together, ending in a movie evening which didn't quite go as planned.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 139





	Bra-less Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> It's one of my top three ships. But, uh, I have many more, ahaha.  
> The idea was basically the movie thing, the rest kinda... evolved. This went definitly longer than I thought, wow.  
> What do you think about the title?

Saturday's morning practice ended one hour ahead of lunch time.

The high temperatures hadn't made it any better to do this much moving with the sun constantly rising and shining on the gym's roof. Although they had started early in the morning, everybody was relieved that they could just stay inside the building where they didn't get burned by the rays of the late summer's sun.

After changing in the club room, where Tsukishima listened to the usual chattering without being much of a talker himself, he walked downstairs to wait in the cool shadow for Yamaguchi.

The brown haired boy came soon after, shifting his bag on his back, a wide smile on his lips as soon as he saw his boyfriend.

"Thanks, Tsukki!" Yamaguchi beamed up to him as he hurried down the worn out stairs.

"Un," Tsukishima made but a small smile drew the ends of his lips towards his cheeks.

Together, they made their way home.

Considering it being the weekend, the school's grounds were empty and so were the adjoining streets. But once they approached Yamaguchi's neighbourhood, a few more cars and pedestrians crossed their ways whose heads were covered with broad straw hats, their greetings accompanied with a bow.

They only talked about a few thingswhile walking. Those were their developed approach of attacking on the court, they got better with every time they went through it. The new shoes a proud Hinata had presented them – which had obviously been a present from a blushing Kageyama – and had made the first years envious. Their third topic was lunch, since Tsukishima was about to spend the rest of the day, and the night, at Yamaguchi's place.

Finally, Yamaguchi's house came in sight and Tsukishima was delighted to finally be somewhere where he didn't feel like a corn cob roasting under short waved heating wires. They got in through the backdoor and slid out of their shoes, leaving their volleyball gear behind.

"I'm home," Yamaguchi said loudly and bustled his way to the kitchen where his mother was waiting, a bright smile on her lips as soon as she saw Tsukishima tagging along. She had similar freckled covering her cheeks, just like her son, but with a different pattern.

"Welcome back, Tadashi. Kei-kun, it's good to see you."

"Yamaguchi-san," Tsukishima said quietly, bowing. He still felt himself blushing whenever Yamaguchi's mother called him _Kei-_ _kun_.

"Take a seat and eat, you must be hungry after practice. I hope you drank enough, Tadashi?"

"Yes, Mom." Yamaguchi smiled shyly which was kind of endearing.

Tsukishima suppressed a chuckle and entered the kitchen, mumbling a small _Pardon the intrusion_ before sitting down at the table right next to Yamaguchi. There were two steaming pots ready and plates and spoons set.

Yamaguchi's mother smiled widely while gesturing to the food she had prepared.

"I'll have some later. Eat as much as you like."

"Thank you," Tsukishima said.

She bustled around a bit, before she excused herself saying she had something else to do, just to get those two their time.

Yamaguchi hummed a song while shoveling some rice and curry on a plate and handed it over to his boyfriend.

"Here you go, Tsukki," accompanied the gesture.

"Thanks, Tada."

Yamaguchi hesitated, but a soft snicker elicited his throat. He took his own plate and loaded rice and curry on it.

"You only call me that when we're alone, Tsukki."

Tsukishima shrugged and picked up his spoon. "You don't like it?" He asked once he had clapped his hands properly before he started eating.

Yamaguchi didn't answer right away, but his eyes were big and round when they met with the blonde's.

"I do," he finally admitted, quieter than expected. He stared at his spoon before thoughtfully picking up some curry. "How about you?"

"Hm?" Tsukishima frowned.

"Do you like it when I call you _Tsukki_?"

The tall man hadn't expected this question. It wasn't really a question, not for him at least. It had always been just like this: Yamaguchi calling him _Tsukki_. There was nothing else. Maybe, in the future, depending on where they would be and how, maybe Yamaguchi would call him _Kei_. And at this point Tsukishima was very sure that this would happen – and for some reason a shudder ran down his spine while thinking about it.

But… The question was rather how? Should he ask him to call him by his first name? Maybe his boyfriend would continue calling him _Tsukki_ even when…

Tsukishima frowned.

Even when… what? They were married?

"Tsukki?"

"Hm?"

Tsukishima stopped staring at his spoon from which the curry sauce was dripping on the white rice and looked at his boyfriend. Yamaguchi had a worried look on his face, as if he was about to apologise for something bad he had said.

"Ah, uhm," Tsukishima hurried to say, although those were barely sounds. But he wanted to make something before he made his boyfriend even more uncomfortable. Not to mention that he had drifted off topic while thinking about the names they called each other.

"I like it," he finally answered and it made him happy to see that relief flushed over Yamaguchi's face.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Just.. call me that until.." Tsukishima stopped. Until?

"Until what, Tsukki?"

"Not sure myself," the blonde admitted.

"What the hell, Tsukki?" Yamaguchi laughed loud and ate some more rice he mixed with his curry.

Tsukishima relaxed and lifted his spoon to continue eating, not without throwing a glance to his boyfriend, a smile on his lips.

*~*~*

They spent the afternoon inside since nothing would've convinced Tsukishima to go outside into the heat again if it wasn't necessary. Unless Yamaguchi wanted to but he didn't and somehow it made Tsukishima feel at ease.

Thus, they stayed in the brunette's room, continued watching a series they recently had started together or played one of Yamaguchi's older games. As the time passed by, they ended up laying on Yamaguchi's bed, reading mangas.

Tsukishima was resting his back against the wall, propped up on a pillow, legs stretched out but since they were too long for the shorter width of the bed, his feet were hanging loose over the end.

Yamaguchi was laying on his back, head rested in Tsukishima's lap, leg's folded above each other and held the manga over his head.

"Na, Tsukki," he said after they had been quiet for a while, eyes busy with following the written characters.

"Hm?" Tsukishima lowered his gaze until he met the other's eyes.

"What do you think about Hinata's shoes?"

Tsukishima frowned, giving it a thought because it was Yamaguchi who had asked. "Not sure," he said honestly. "They are… really bright."

Yamaguchi chuckled. "Because they are yellow?"

The blonde nodded.

"True. But I think it fits him. I bet Kageyama got them for him."

"I think so too. It was obvious though."

"Right?" Yamaguchi smiled. "I'm happy for them." He frowned slighly as if he was thinking. "How about you?"

"If I'm happy for them?" Tsukishima frowned. "That's a strange question."

"No, Tsukki. If _you're_ happy."

"That they are happy?" This was the same, wasn't it?

"I mean if _you_ are happy! Are you happy, Tsukki?"

Tsukishima blinked surprised. "Hmm," he hummed. "I think so. Why not?"

Yamaguchi smiled. "Me too. I'm happy too."

The blonde nodded slowly. He thought about this for while, even then when Yamaguchi continued reading. He observed the glitter in the dark's eyes, the dimples forming whenever his boyfriend read a joke, a soft snicker followed.

Tsukishima lowered one hand from the manga and let it slide in Yamaguchi's hair which had a nice silky touch.

If he thought about it, he naturally was happy. Right here, having his boyfriend in his lap.

"Tsukki?" Yamaguchi asked, lowering his manga once more, frowning as his gaze shot up to look at the blonde boy.

"Hm?"

"Something in my hair?"

Tsukishima's hand haltered.

"N-no, not really," he mumbled. He lifted his hand and gripped both sides of his manga, trying to concentrate on the symbols once more before his boyfriend could notice the heat in his cheeks.

"Just…," he added since he felt Yamaguchi's gaze. "I'm happy like this, I guess." He added a shrug to let it seem casual. His insides where everything else than _casual_ though.

"Me too. And you can keep doing it."

"Huh?"

"My hair. I like when you touch my hair like this." And without any further ado, Yamaguchi took Tsukishima's hand in his own and guided them back to his head.

Tsukishima was startled but smiled softly, accepting the offer to carress his boyfriend further, and let his fingers glide through soft strands of brown hair.

*~*~*

Once Yamaguchi's father had returned from work, all of them had dinner together.

It wasn't the first time Tsukishima was eateing with his boyfriend's whole family. He knew that they knew about the two of them being together. But it was still weird to have Yamaguchi's parents exchanging those glances and knowing looks when Tsukishima knew them for a very long time already.

But he didn't mind. They were as kind as Yamaguchi and never said something too embarassing afterall. Not like Akiteru.

Once they had finished, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi took turns in the bathroom, taking a shower and changed into more comfortable clothes. For the evening, they had agreed to watch this new movie they both had eyed for a while now and finally could get from the local rental store.

Tsukishima was the first in the bath which meant the first to sit again on Yamaguchi's bed, already wearing his pyjamas, waiting for his boyfriend to return as well.

He held the DVD cover in his hands and passed his time with reading the text and thinking about possible outcomes for the heros mentioned in the small teaser summary. Since waiting grew longer, he fetched a nearby manga and read one or two chapters, but dropped it again.

Before he could listen to the familiar sound of the hair-dryer echoing from the bathroom's walls, he just watched some birds circling each other in the outside garden where the sunlight got more and more dim.

"Sorry, Tsukki. Did you wait long?"

Yamaguchi had returned, a towel in his hands, trying to dry off the last bits of the almost dry hair.

"I'm okay, Tada." Tsukishima smiled as soon as his boyfriend had stepped in his room, wearing shorts and a loose shirt he typically wore when going to bed.

"Oh, I will get the popcorn! You can put the DVD in already." He turned around and vanished in the floor. "But don't start the movie yet!" He shouted and Tsukishima smiled tenderly.

He did as he'd been told and pressed PAUSE as soon as he had selected the language and started the movie. A black screen was covering the surface of Yamaguchi's laptop now.

Tsukishima waited once more patiently before quiet footsteps announced Yamaguchi's return. He opened the door, grinned widely as he lifted the bowl filled with sweet smelling corn, and closed the door. As soon as he came close enough to the bed, he shoved the bowl of warm sweetness in Tsukishima's lap, before flopping himself onto the bed and next to his boyfriend.

Tsukishima frowned since he noticed a soft wobble of Yamaguchi's chest.

"You're not wearing any bra, right?" He asked casually while taking a popcorn to munch on it.

Yamaguchi turned his head and stopped shuffling himself into a more comfortable position.

"No," he said honestly, a wonderous look in his eyes. "Is that a problem?"

Tsukishima wore an indifferent look. He never had a problem with it. They knew each other for a very long time already and he had seen far more than this.

"I don't mind. Besides," he said while grabbing a blanket to throw them over both of their backs. "Your boobs are small anyway."

Yamaguchi's eyes lighted up. "Thanks, Tsukki!"

Tsukishima frowned. It wasn't meant as a compliment. But maybe this simple fact was a good thing for someone, who didn't want their breast to be openly present just like his boyfriend's? Maybe it was more helpful this way to be accepted as a male?

Tsukishima didn't care anyway, he accepted everything there was about Yamaguchi.

Yamaguchi had finally decided how to sit – closely snuggled up to Tsukishima's side, leg's intertwined and one arm wrapped around the blonde's – when Tsukishima finally pressed START.

The beginning of the movie was relatively interesting which is why both of them ignored the popcorn as well as the obvious possibility to cuddle closer. As soon as they understood the main outline and knew most of the characters, Tsukishima felt his boyfriend moving, pressing into his side.

He couldn't stop the soft smile forming on his lips. He lifted a hand to wrap it around Yamaguchi's side to pull him closer. Since the shirt was everything Yamaguchi wore to cover his upper body, Tsukishima indeed noticed that this was different from the times before where he always grazed the fastener of a binder or bra. Somehow, not touching anything like this made him feel that the way he touched him was closer than before.

After the first half of the movie, Yamaguchi started to yawn and soon after, his head slowly dropped on Tsukishima's shoulder where it rested.

Tsukishima couldn't resist and looked down, the movie suddenly became not as interesting as his closest friend drooling on his shoulder. He indeed had fallen asleep, his breath was even as he inhaled and exhaled softly, tickling Tsukishima's skin.

Tsukishima leaned back against the pillow and made sure that Yamaguchi had a comfortable position while sleeping on his shoulder.

The movie was still playing, but Tsukishima noticed that he rather watched his boyfriend asleep than the scenes which got more and more into the action part the teaser had promised. He wondered if he should lower the volume but on the other hand had Yamaguchi managed to fall asleep nevertheless.

The blonde took some popcorn and watched alternating the movie and Yamaguchi while trying to eat as quietly as possible.

When finally the end credit rolled over the screen, his boyfriend woke up.

"Hnn," he groaned and rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand while straightening himself. "The movie?"

"You fell asleep," Tsukishima explained. He still had his hand wrapped around Yamaguchi and stroke his warm side while his boyfriend tried to gain his full senses.

"Why didn't you wake me up? We wanted to watch it together."

Tsukishima frowned. "But you slept. We had morning practice starting at 7, remember?"

"Still." Yamaguchi pouted. "You could've woken me up."

Tsukishima felt a bit guilty, but he knew that Yamaguchi wasn't a morning person and could fall asleep easily in the evening when they had training on Saturday morning. But this wasn't the main reason to feel guilty. It was rather the fact that he had stared at his sleeping face and further that Tsukishima not really remembered the latter half of the movie at all.

"Sorry, Tada," he mumbled.

Yamaguchi automatically grinned. "It's okay. Was it good? The ending, I mean."

"Ah… yeah. Nothing special. I guess." He shrugged.

"I see." Yamaguchi reached forward to get some popcorn he could munch on.

"Are you disappointed?"

"Hm?" Yamaguchi turned his head in surprise.

"Because you couldn't watch the movie. The _whole_ movie."

"Not really." Yamaguchi still smiled. "We can watch it again, right? But when you say that the ending wasn't so special..." He frowned, a bit oblivious. It was kinda cute, Tsukishima thought.

"Maybe we watch other movies first and then we can watch this one again, ne, Tsukki? Tsukki?"

Tsukishima catched himself in a trance as he watched his boyfriend planning ahead, while his left cheek was still a bit rosy since it had been pressed on Tsukishimas shoulder. He still remembered the warmth while his boyfriend had been asleep.

He shook his head lightly.

"Yeah," he said and propably sounded a bit absentminded. Because he certainly was. "Good idea," he added.

He hadn't stared on Yamaguchi's shoulder where his shirt had dropped a little bit to reveal soft, naked skin. No, definly not.

He swallowed and threw another glance.

Yeah, okay, maybe a little bit.

"Tsukki?"

Tsukishima averted his gaze but his mind had set another goal. He leaned forward and met Yamaguchi's eyes shortly, before pressing his lips on his.

It took two whole seconds for his boyfriend to realise what had happened, before he reciprocated the kiss, moaning softly into Tsukishima's mouth. A firm hand grabbed his arm and shirt while Tsukishima licked over chapped lips and into the hotness, embracing it with a wet tongue.

When they broke apart, he saw Yamaguchi's flushed face wearing a grin.

"Tsukki," he said quietly, slightly out of breath. "If you wanted to do that, you could've said so sooner."

Tsukishima shrugged. "You slept," he noticed. "Besides, I wanted to wait until the movie was over."

Yamaguchi still wore the wide knowing grin on his plushed lips. He looked up to his boyfriend, his smaller hand's still fisted in the blonde's shirt. They shared a long glance before he pulled the blonde towards himself so that they flopped onto the bed.

The bowl of popcorn was fortunately nearly empty, the remains disappearing somewhere on the floor.

Tsukishima hovered over Yamaguchi, whose shirt slid up, revealing soft skin. He dropped his hand and let it run over Yamaguchi's stomach as he leaned down to meet the other's lips again.

They engulfed in another kiss, this time longer, wetter, and more desperate than before. Yamaguchi wrapped one leg around the blonde's waist to pull him down until their chests were flushed against each other, humming in approval.

Tsukishima felt the small rising of Yamaguchi's chest, the hot breath on his skin once he dropped his mouth lower to nibble on his boyfriend's neck. Yamaguchi's hands were searching for something to hold onto while Tsukishima left tiny bruises on velvety skin.

"Tsukki," Yamaguchi sighed and laid one hand flat on Tsukishima's chest. "You should've.. told me sooner."

Tsukishima chuckled. "Next time."

"Promise?"

The blonde nodded and pebbled soft kisses on his boyfriend's cheeks, covering his freckles, before flopping on the bed himself. He wrapped one arm around Yamaguchi's side to pull him closer, the other arm nestled somewhere over Yamaguchi's head, playing with his hair.

"Tsukki," Yamaguchi mumbled while he turned around, pressing his nose into Tsukishima's neck, the flat hand became a soft fist clenched into his shirt.

"Hmm, Tada." Tsukishima sticked his nose into the silky hair which was still a bit damp.

They stayed like this, snuggled up close. The end credits of the movie had long since finished rolling over the laptop screen and the ever repeated song fell silent.

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic will come soon, once I re-read it that is.  
> UPDATE: Second fic is online [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23702761)!   
> I appreciate comments :) Fee free to tell me what you think (or if there are any mistakes in it too).
> 
> [tumblr](http://sildurin.tumblr.com/)  
> [twitter](http://twitter.com/sildurin/)  
> 


End file.
